Someday
by Candy Crackpot
Summary: An encounter on a lonely Christmas night. He really should kill the boy... however... however- For some strange reason... he wanted to see him again someday. Oneshot.


Someday

Just another idea that didn't leave me alone. Why do plot bunnies make love in my head when I'm trying to learn? Tsk, Murphy's law.

Summary: An encounter on a lonely Christmas night. He really should kill the boy... however... however- For some strange reason... he wanted to see him again someday.

Genre: It's hard to decide. I'd say Drama and Angst.

Rating: T

Main Characters: Millennium Earl, Allen Walker

Warning: violence, unbetad.

Even though this is a one-shot, please, review. Thanks and enjoy.

Snow crunched under the Millennium Earl's feet as he twirled Lero with his finger. It was the night of Christmas, but he didn't rest, he had to continue making Akumas to battle the hateful Innocence. To his great surprise Christmas was always busy for him. Seeing other's happiness, humans were reminded their lack of it and fell into despair. Such rotten creatures, feeling bad at the other's happiness and having a perverted delight in someone else's loss... Yes, these revolting little maggots needed to be rid of.

According to one of his brokers there was a client in the graveyard of London. He heard that his target often returned to that spot, staying there for long periods of time. But that didn't mean anything to him. The Earl knew how humans were, they quickly forgot to protect themselves of the pain. This human too, probably was there for some greedy and selfish reason.

The metal door opened with an ominous creak as the Earl entered. The cemetery was empty, people at time like this were together with their loved ones at home. Perfect, no witnesses.

He only had to march a few seconds when he spotted a crown of brown hair slumped to a black headstone. 'Mana Walker'. Strange. There was neither date of birth nor death. Also, that name... Mana... somehow seemed familiar.

He shrugged the feeling off, he possessed memories that dated back 7000 years, of course there would be someone else named Mana.

He directed his attention rather to his potential victim- ehem... costumer. A child.

Firstly, he realised that the boy didn't have brown hair, but a really deep red, it was just really dirty. Just like his hair, his checked coat, black pants and small boots were covered in filth. He was surprised to see even dried droplets of blood, blackened with time. The left hand was covered by an oversized mitten, while the right, uncovered one was exposed - and visibly blue. He couldn't see his facial features, since his face was covered by his bangs. Maybe he fell asleep? Or he's- no, he could still hear his soft breathing. The boy was dying, but he wasn't dead yet. But he will die if he stays out in this freezing weather, the temperature dropped below zero. Hadn't he felt the cold? Sure, as a Noah temperature didn't bother him much, but this was a human, a child on top of that. Well it doesn't matter either way, since tonight, this boy will die by his loved one's hands.

He put his hands on the black crucifix and leaned to face the child. "Do you want me to revive Mana Walker?"

The child stiffened and slowly looked up to meet his eyes. He couldn't mask his surprise.

_The night when silver eyes trembled..._

The boy had silver grey eyes with a light purple hue. But it wasn't the dazzling colour that baffled him. Not the fact that tears slid down on his frozen, hollow cheeks. No, it was the fact that a child possessed such eyes. This boy... was broken... There was no better term for it. He swore he could see mankind's all suffering in those eyes. Starving. Rejection. Abandonment. Abuse. Loneliness. Pain. Fear. No loved ones, no place to call home. This child was left all alone, unable to protect himself from the elements of this cruel, cruel world. He was tired of life before living it properly, he just wanted to die.

Something akin to sympathy stirred inside him when he caught those dead eyes. Gee, so young and through a lot, humans these days... They just keep proving why they need to be eliminated. He was almost sorry for this one. Almost.

He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that the boy accepted the deal. No it wasn't disappointment. It was guilt. This boy was also a victim of what he fought. With little persuasion he'd maybe assist him.

However he couldn't trust humans, he can't let another one in their family, they can't relive that Tragedy, he won't let it happen. He can't let this boy live once they met. He had to die.

It was for the better, he tried to persuade himself. Even if he left the boy alone he'd be mistreated again... Or die here all alone in this empty graveyard. He'd end up dead either way. Wasn't it better if he quickly got over with it?

He summoned the metal cage where an Akuma's core was kept.

Others were always ecstatic to see them despite the not-so-reassuring design, they were blinded by false hope and cried out for their loved ones with joy. But this boy was full of surprises. Unlike everyone else... his voice... It was just the amplified feelings he held in those beaten eyes. This boy's cry was full of pain, sorrow and true despair.

Following the scenario, the soul of Mana was called back and trapped in the Akuma's skeleton. "A...llen...You made me into an Akuma..." Without having to order it, the Akuma instinctively attacked the human. The slash mercilessly ripped through the horrified silver orb and childish face. The boy didn't even cry out. Was he in shock? He must be. He just watched unmoving the raging Akuma. The Earl saw the pain flash in those grey eyes, but it wasn't physical, the boy was sad for displeasing his father. Must have been a poor soul who's been abused by his father, but since he was the only one he knew he couldn't leave. He was tied to this person like a soul to an Akuma. The child was trapped, suffering even after his passing.

Yes, the best he could do for this child is to free him from all this meaningless suffering.

"I'll curse you!" Mana screamed at the choking boy. "I'll curse you, Allen."

He said freeing from the suffering, not inflicting more. Akuma, kill him this instant.

As the creature planned to deliver the final blow, that covered left hand twitched. A familiar burst of energy unleashed itself from the boy as the numb limb transformed into an oversized metal claw.

Impossible! Innocence?!

The boy was just as shocked as he was, he could see it in his eyes - correction, eye. The claw threw off the undeveloped Akuma, then it crawled towards it like a spider, dragging the poor boy after him.

Innocence... so THAT was the reason. He wanted to laugh, but he felt tears pickle his eyes. It was the Innocence that bestowed this miserable fate on that child. The very thing that was supposed to save him, humankind's only hope for salvation had thrown him in the pits of hell. The same evil that was hunting his family. It was ironic, up until now he hated Accommodators as they were fellows of the Innocence. He never once ever dreamed that the Innocence might cause suffering for its user too. This poor child too, was dragged in a war that was so much bigger than him. He wasn't given a choice, he was just a poor broken puppet forced to play on a blood-soaked stage... Held by the strings of the Innocence. Just another plaything for the Order. There was no escape. There was no mercy.

He really should kill him. This boy had encountered him, accepted his offer and on top of that he was an Innocence user, who might become problematic if he was found by the Order. And they were always found, always forced to fight and die. God knows, the Order was sometimes much more cruel than him.

Killing him now would be better for both of them. His instincts were screaming at him to destroy the Innocence, his fingers were twitching, however, however-

He couldn't.

He wanted to laugh at himself. He, the Millennium Earl, the First Apostle, the Maker, Adam... He, who has caused the death of millions... He couldn't kill this child in front of him.

Those eyes... they reminded him of _that_ person's ones.

He turned away and disappeared in the shadows. He couldn't watch any longer. One of his precious Akuma was torn apart, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He couldn't kill this child.

For some strange reason... he wanted to see him again someday.


End file.
